How Did We Get Here
by Melinda Sandy Halliwell
Summary: My answer to the request: "It would be nice to have a short story about how Luna and Artemis came to the moon kingdom and got their positions as advisers to the royal family. Thanks :D"


AN: Done for a LJ request from sailormoonfans for ai_chan77. Her request was: "It would be nice to have a short story about how Luna and Artemis came to the moon kingdom and got their positions as advisers to the royal family. Thanks :D"

I realize that I made some alterations to what's canon, but this is my vision of what happened. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Luna, please. I need you to do this."

Luna sighed as she paced in the throne room. "I'm not an ambassador, Uba. Surely you could send someone else? Anyone else."

"I would if I could, Luna, but it's imperative that I send someone that everyone trusts. And sometimes, I think that the people of Mau trust you more than they do me."

Luna turned to look at her sister, a delicate eyebrow raised. "Is that what this is about, Uba? Are you jealous of me?"

Ubasti, crowned princess of Mau, sighed, and her shoulder's dropped. "Luna. You should know me better than that. You're my sister and my friend. I don't want to send you, but you're the only one I can send without suspicion. No matter what your reports say, they'll be believed."

Luna sighed and sat on her father's throne hard. "Uba, I can't do this. I'm not an ambassador. I don't know their protocols. What if I do something they find offensive?"

Uba smiled, sitting beside her sister in their mother's throne. "I'm sending an ambassador with you, someone who does know the protocols of the Moon and the Silver Alliance. Someone who will be able to assist you." She reached over and gently laid her hand upon her sister's. "You'll be back in a couple of years, Luna."

Luna glanced over at her sister, "It feels like I'm being sent into exile."

Ubasti shook her head, "No, dearest. We'll stay in constant contact, and if you need to come home at any time, for any reason, then of course you can. It's not exile, Luna. It's an important mission that I cannot trust to anyone else, not if we want to convince Momma and Dad that we're right, that we have to look beyond our system. If there were any other way…"

She sighed and nodded, "I know. I know." Luna sighed, "Guess I should get used to being a cat, huh?"

Uba grimaced. That had been the original reason that the residents of Mau had become insular in the first place, away from Mau and its crystal, they became stuck in their feline forms. "Sorry."

Luna shook her head, "Stop apologizing, Ubasti. You're going to be queen, that means making hard choices. So… which stuffy old ambassador are you sending with me?"

Ubasti rolled her eyes, "Not a stuffy one, or an old one. I'm sending Artemis."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Luna and Artemis bowed their heads respectfully. Luna had been coached more times than she cared to remember on the correct protocol for meeting the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. It did not help that Artemis had obviously enjoyed the fact that Luna had once had a crush on him.

"Your majesty, it's an honor to meet you. My sister, Princess Ubasti of Mau sends her greetings and regards."

Queen Serenity smiled warmly to the two representatives of Mau. She had to remind herself that these were the same two people she had been in contact with over the past few months, that they were people, even though they looked like cats. "Welcome, Princess Luna, Ambassador Artemis. Please, convey my regards to your sister the next time you speak to her."

It struck Luna, that the smile was very genuine, but what the Queen said next was what really caught her attention. "Now, if we have the formalities out of the way, I would really prefer if you would call me Serenity."

Luna glanced over to Artemis, who also had a slightly surprised expression on his white feline face. He nodded slightly, letting Luna know that that was all right. She then turned back to the Queen, "Of course, Serenity. Thank you. And please, just call me Luna."

"Good. I really hate formality. Oh, I know it has its time and place, but I would hope that we can become friends."

Serenity was pretty sure that the black cat smiled at that, "I would like that, Serenity."

"I mean both of you, Ambassador."

There was no question that the white cat was positively grinning at that. He might be a fully trained ambassador, but he had always tended to be rather laid back, and the cues that he was picking up from the Queen of Moon assured him that she was not laying some kind of trap for the two, but that she was being sincere. "Artemis, please."

"Good. Now, is there anything I can do to make your stay here more comfortable? I know… I understand that being away from Mau will never be fully comfortable for you, but I want it to be as good as possible."

Luna chuckled, "So far, Serenity, your people have done more than we could ever expect. Though, I guess it would be nice if they stopped doing double takes when one of us speaks."

Serenity laughed, "I think that one will just require time."

* * *

"No, Luna. I want you to stay there. We do not even know how serious a threat this is. What you're doing is simply too important to bring you home at the first sign of danger." She winked, "Besides, I'm sure that whatever this threat is, Sailor Mau can handle it."

Luna nodded, though still worried about the news her sister had given her. "I'm sure she can, Uba, but still, I don't like to think about our home and people being endangered and not being able to do anything about it."

"You are doing something about it, Luna. Look, if this threat is really as bad as has been suggested, then we need allies. And from the reports that you've been sending back, it looks like we will finally not be alone." She held up a hand, "I know it's hard. I do, but what you're doing is as important as anything that Sailor Mau can do. Please, I need you there."

"All right. Just keep us updated. Please, Uba, don't hide anything from me."

"I won't. So, I've gotten your report. You've heard the big bad news from home. Now… I want the juicy stuff."

Luna raised an eyebrow, and Uba knew exactly the look she'd be getting from her little sister if she were in her human form. "What juicy stuff?"

"Oh, don't give me that. You're an adult now." Uba blinked seeing her sister's expression, "Luna! Oh, sweetie! You thought your crush was one sided, didn't you? Sweetie, the entire court knows that the only reason Artemis never responded to you was that he didn't want to take advantage of you."

Luna rolled her eyes, "You're a hopeless romantic, Ubasti. Artemis made it quite clear that he was not and never would be interested in a spoiled princess. Nothing has changed."

"Mmm… I'm sure."

"Good night, Uba."

"Night, Luna! Give Artemis my love."

Luna sighed and rolled her eyes as the communication was ended.

* * *

Serenity was positively beaming when she came upon the black cat, "Luna! I was hoping to find you. I was wanting to talk to you. Walk with me?"

Luna chuckled. Over the few months that she and Artemis had been on the Moon, she had become fast friends with the Queen. Perhaps it had been that they both understood the pressures of being royalty, perhaps it was that they both believed that the best way to strengthen their respective homes was through healthy peaceful relationships, or perhaps it was just a more simple bonding of two young women who finally had someone around whom they could be themselves. "Of course."

"Well, you know the ball that we're having next month?"

Luna nodded, "Of course I do. All the ladies of the court are talking about getting their dresses made or hair done." The black cat sighed wistfully. She had always thought that such concerns were rather frivolous. Since coming to the moon, she had realized that she had taken such frivolities for granted and that she actually missed them.

Serenity positively beamed, but she wanted to save that surprise a little bit longer. "Well, there's going to be an announcement made at that ball, and I wanted to tell you first."

"Oh?" Luna looked closely at her friend. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant! You're actually the second person I told. I had to tell Yarikh first, of course. But we're going to have a baby!"

"Serenity! That's wonderful. Congratulations. I know that you and Yarikh have to be thrilled."

"Thanks! Listen, I wanted to ask you a favor. I spoke to Yarikh about it, and he agrees. We'd like for you to be her godmother."

Luna blinked, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, Serenity. I'd be honored. Thank you. Of course, I would love to be your daughter's godmother."

* * *

Luna was overwhelmed. She'd had no idea that Serenity could have granted her such a wish. She had sulking, waiting for the evening's ball – even with the exciting announcement that was to come. She had watched the other women getting ready, and had had to fight back the envy that had been produced.

Then Serenity had walked up to her and asked her if she was going to get ready.

"_There's only so much grooming a cat can do, Serenity."  
_

"_Mm-hmm. Come with me."_

"_All right." She had followed the queen into her own quarters. She blinked seeing the way the room had been altered. There was a Queen-sized four-poster bed, and lying on it was a gorgeous gown of fine yellow silk._

"_Serenity?"_

"_Shhh… close your eyes, Luna."_

_She had raised an eyebrow, but did as she had been instructed, tightly closing her eyes against her better judgment. While she did not see the white light that enveloped her, she felt it's warmth._

_When she opened her eyes, Serenity was positively beaming. "What are you smiling about? And what was that warmth?"_

"_Look in the mirror, Luna."_

_Luna shrugged but turned to do as Serenity instructed and found herself speechless. Looking back at her was her human form, she did not even notice that she was naked. "How?"_

_Serenity smiled, "The __Ginzuishou. I'm sorry I didn't realize I could do this for you earlier. I believe, though I guess we'll have to wait to find out, that you should be able to control it now, like you would on Mau. It took me a bit to figure out how to do that, but I think your form is in your control now."_

_Luna smiled and did something she had wanted to do for a long time, she gave her friend a hug. "Thank you, Serenity. Thank you."_

"_You're welcome. Though, you're going to want to get dressed. Unless, you want to go to the ball naked."_

"_OH!" Luna blushed and the queen had helped her get ready for the evening._

Now she stood at the top of the steps, waiting for the Herald to announce her to the court.

"I thought I had remembered just how beautiful you are, Princess. I fear that I must confess that memory fell far short."

Luna turned, "Artemis?"

It seemed that Serenity had also granted the ambassador the gift of control of his form. He gently lifted Luna's hand to his lips as he bowed. "At your service."

She smiled, though a raised eyebrow showed how she felt about the gorgeous man's sweet words. "That would be a first."

Artemis chuckled, "No, my dear. Just a first that I'm admitting it to you."

* * *

"You're going to contact your sister like that?"

Luna rolled her eyes, "Oh come on. She'll be happy to see this. She hated that we were going to be stuck in one form or the other."

"Yes, but will you be able to give a report for all the squealing you'll do." The white cat rubbed against Luna's cheek. "I really think you should call her as a cat and then change after you've gotten business out of the way."

Luna set the cat down on the floor and glared at him, "You just want to see me naked!"

Artemis shrugged a bit, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

She threw a pillow at him. "Idiot."

Luna moved to the console to call her sister, while Artemis slipped out to retake his human form without offending Luna.

He was surprised when he came back in and the person talking to Luna was not Ubasti.

"As I said, Princess Ubasti cannot talk right now."

"And why can't she, Nyanko?"

"That is irrelevant right now. What does matter is that if you and Ambassador Artemis will return immediately, I believe that I can convince the council to be lenient."

Artemis joined Luna at the screen, "Lenient regarding what exactly?"

"Well, you're both traitors of course. Until I saw your forms, I thought that you were just following the misinformed orders of Ubasti. But now that I see this… it's obvious that you have betrayed us to the Silver Alliance. Otherwise, how would you have control of your forms? Obviously, you're the reason that the planet is sickening. You somehow have leeched it's power for your new masters."

Luna and Artemis exchanged looks of alarm, and Luna asked again, "Nyanko, why can't Ubasti talk to me?"

"Ubasti and Sailor Mau have failed in their duty to protect Mau. The council had no choice. She has been executed."

Luna closed her eyes and felt Artemis' hand tighten on her shoulder. "And the King and Queen?"

"In grief and shame, they had no choice. They have gone into voluntary exile. I am queen now. And I am ordering you to come home and stand for trial. There's nothing more to say." With that, the communication ended abruptly.

* * *

Serenity's jaw was clenched as she listened to the report from Luna and Artemis. Yarikh seemed to be torn between supporting Serenity and his friends and going to Mau himself to dispatch Nyanko.

There was silence for a few moments. Both Luna and Artemis had reverted to their cat forms and remained there since the conversation with Nyanko. While both knew that they had done nothing wrong, their human forms felt like too much of a reminder of what had happened to wear them.

Artemis had his head resting over Luna's heck, in a attempt to offer her comfort. As disturbing as the news had been for him, he knew that it was even more difficult on Luna. After all, it had been her sister who was killed and her parents who were exiled.

"You're not going. We'll provide you asylum here." Serenity reached down and scooped the two cats up, holding them closely to provide comfort. "I'm so very sorry that this happened."

"It's not your fault, Serenity. And thank you." Luna licked Serenity's hand in thanks.

"You're welcome. I… I hope you do believe me when I say that I did not tap into Mau's power to grant you control. I would never do something like that."

Artemis nodded, "We know, Serenity. You've done nothing wrong. And neither have we. I don't know if we'll ever know what actually happened."

"We know you did nothing wrong. You're both welcome here."

Luna smiled over to the king and sighed. "I just… I don't know I'll…" She looked to Artemis, "we'll do. I mean, we're now just… refugees."

"No, Luna. You're our daughter's godmother." Serenity laid a gentle hand over her stomach, smiling at the mention of her unborn daughter. "And… you two have shown just how sharp you are. I know it's not much… but we'd be honored if you would agree to serve as advisors to us. The council has been getting on both of us for not having close advisors. I cannot think of anyone I'd want more than you two."

"Nor can I."

Artemis smiled and nuzzled into Luna, but let her answer.

Tears fell from the black cat's eyes as she nodded, "We'd be honored, Serenity, Yarikh."

"Then, receive the blessing of the Moon, the blessing of Selene." Serenity placed her hands over their foreheads and a soft white light emanated from them. When she removed her hands, both of them bore the crescent of the moon kingdom.


End file.
